Lecciones de amistad
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Tras lo sucedido en Sweet Apple Acress, la Princesa Luna ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas para controlar a su Legión Oscura, y adaptar a su General a los tiempos modernos, lo cual será algo complicado para alguien con un arraigado sentido del deber a la vieja usanza. La Princesa Twilight y sus amigas ayudaran al antiguo unicornio en esta encomienda.
1. Llamada de atención

_Saludos a todos, tras una larga ausencia, traemos una nueva historia. Agradeciendo de todo corazón a todos aquellos que siguen mis historias (Sombra02, Soldado Dragon, muchas gracias por su apoyo)._

 _Ya tenemos adelantos de una nueva historia, la cual tal vez comencemos a postear en un mes, que ira a la par de esta, esperando sea de su agrado, aun hay Legió Oscura para rato._

 _Sin mas preambulos, comenzamos, disfruten la lectura._

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic y adaptación_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Llamada de atención**

El castillo real de Canterlot, símbolo del poder de Equestria, y residencia de la princesa Celestia por más de mil años. En la actualidad, dicho castillo se convirtió también en el nuevo hogar de la Princesa Luna. Las alicornios más poderosas tenía divididas sus labores de velar por el reino tanto en el día como en la noche, y a veces aprovechaban ciertos momentos del día para poder atender asuntos de cierta relevancia, y que no podían ser tratados frente al resto de sus comitivas. Y precisamente las dos hermanas reales se encontraban teniendo una discusión bastante acalorada, derivada de lo ocurrido en Sweet Apple Acress unos días atrás, pues pese a todas las medidas tomadas, era inevitable que Applejack le contaría a sus amigas el altercado ocurrido con la temible Legión Oscura, lo que al final era seguro que llegaría a oídos de todos. Al enterarse de ese infortunado acto, la Princesa Celestia requirió la inmediata presencia de su hermana, la Princesa Luna, a fin de tomar medidas con su belicoso subalterno, el recién liberado General, Grey Shadow, para evitar otro acontecimiento similar. Ambas hermanas acordaron discutir dicho asunto mientras departían la cena, así que frente a toda una variedad de bocadillos y postres, comenzaron a intercambiar ideas y opiniones de lo sucedido días atrás.

-Hermana, esto es bastante serio, acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias que podría acarrear esa decisión que TU personalmente autorizaste? -preguntó Celestia con cierta molestia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té de una elegante taza y levitaba una rebanada de pastel.

-Comprendo lo serio que era ese asunto, pero recuerda que nosotras le dimos la aprobación para tomar esas medidas mil años atrás, o acaso ya lo olvidaste?- dijo Luna, mientras tomaba una rebanada de pastel de la mesa y con delicadeza levitó un tenedor para tomar un bocado.

-Esas medidas eran de la "época oscura", en ese tiempo eran totalmente justificables, ahora resultan incluso ilegales –reclamó Celestia, mientras levitaba con su magia otro tenedor y comía un pedazo del pastel que ya tenía servido frente a ella, y comenzaba a servirse otra rebanada.

-Precisamente por eso los acompañe, para intervenir en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control –replicó Luna, mientras tomaba una taza de té, pero sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

-No me digas que ver a Grey Shadow tratar de llevarse a Applejack como su esclava no es algo que pueda considerarse como "salirse de control"? –dijo Celestia con un evidente y nada disimulado tono de sarcasmo en su voz, al mismo tiempo que comía un gran bocado de pastel.

-JA…JA…JA! Eres muy graciosa, hermana –dijo Luna con ironía y mirada retadora, tras oír el ingenioso pero corrosivo comentario-, pero hasta donde recuerdo, esa medida QUE AMBAS APROBAMOS aún es vigente, de haber sabido que ya no era aplicable, me hubiera negado, pero creo que en mil años alguien no ha revisado a profundidad nuestros protocolos reales.

-Bueno…...reconozco que tienes razón –dijo Celestia derrotada, al darse cuenta de la acertada réplica-, pero eso no implica que ellos puedan actuar a su antojo, tu responsabilidad ahora es tener que guiarlos en esta era moderna, y que no estén provocando esa clase de altercados, en particular si involucran a ponies inocentes, o a Twilight y sus amigas. Sé que tus obligaciones durante las noches te mantienen ocupadas, pero deberás hacer algo con él, una cosa es que tenga cierta autoridad sobre las cosas que le corresponden, y otra muy distinta que pueda ir implementando las mismas leyes de hace mil años sin ninguna consecuencia.

-Está bien, te doy mi solemne palabra de que pondré más atención en todas las cosas que hagan mis legionarios –dijo Luna alzando su casco derecho, mientras juraba ante su hermana.

-Eso espero, tuve que oír durante una hora a Twilight quejarse nuevamente, la verdad ya no sé que pensar cada vez que llega a reportarme algo que Grey Shadow o su legión hayan hecho, y eso me trae a ti nuevamente. Toma las medidas necesarias, por favor, bastante tengo con gobernar el reino como para agregar nuevos problemas, y eso me altera los nervios, y sabes qué pasa cuando me altero!–dijo Celestia, mientras devoraba otra rebanada de pastel.

-Sí, puedo darme cuenta de eso, –dijo Luna mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto y repugnancia al observar como su hermana mayor devoraba otra rebanada de pastel-, pierde cuidado hermana, comenzaré con esto inmediatamente que regrese a Ponyville.

Una vez que el asunto fue concluido, ambas hermanas continuaron cenando. Luna pensaba en lo que haría con su subordinado al llegar de su visita real, además de que trataba de concentrarse en su taza de té, mientras hacía lo posible para distraer su mente del hecho de que Celestia ya había comido medio pastel y estaba a punto de comer otro similar, evidente señal de que su hermana mayor estaba estresada por los acontecimientos ocurridos


	2. Licencia obligatoria

_Saludos a todos, el trabajo me ha detenido un poco, pero aquí estamos de nuevo con esta trama. Mis más profundos agradecimientos a ustedes que toman su tiempo para leer mis creaciones (Sombra02, Soldado Dragon, Veggeta blue y demás, muchas gracias por sus comentarios)._

 _Iremos algo lentos con esta historia, pero nuevas historias vendrán a futuro, solo tengan paciencia, la Legión Oscura aún tiene mucho que contar y ofrecer._

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic y adaptación_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Licencia obligatoria**

Un poco más tarde, la Princesa Luna regresó al Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles, donde ahora residía como sede alterna en Ponyville. Decidió dormir un poco para recuperarse de la acalorada discusión, y esperar a que anocheciera, justo antes de iniciar sus labores nocturnas. Tras ese breve descanso, se levantó de su cama, estiró sus patas y sus alas para despabilarse. Uso su magia para tocar una campanilla e instantes después apareció Lexy Libris, una batpony de pelaje gris oscuro y melena marrón, integrante de los "Hellbats", quien era la encargada de su diario privado, así como una de sus legionarias personales y de mayor confianza.

-Ordene, su Alteza –dijo educadamente, haciendo una reverencia.

-Tráigame al general, ahora! –dijo con cierto tono de molestia en su voz, por lo que la batpony entendió la gravedad del asunto. Se levantó y salió galopando hasta la ventana más cercana y voló hasta las barracas. Una vez en ellas, corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de su superior.

-General, la princesa Luna reclama su presencia…...inmediata –dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Grey Shadow sudó frio y su rostro reflejó una enorme preocupación, pues sabía que esa frase implicaba muchas cosas, y ninguna era positiva. Tomó su casco y corrió hacia el remodelado castillo. Sus capitanes, al verlo correr así, decidieron seguirlo sin que se percatara de su presencia para ver que sucedía. Una vez dentro, vieron que entró al Salón de los Tronos Gemelos, y comenzaron a tener una conversación con su regidora, como lo hacían mil años antes. Dicha conversación era de tal volumen que podía escucharse por todo el castillo. Las tropas oscuras se limitaban a mantenerse en silencio, haciendo caso omiso de lo que oían, mientras los tres capitanes de la Legión estaban pegados a la puerta que daba al salón, poniendo atención a la plática entre Luna y Grey Shadow, la cual ya llevaba al menos diez minutos de iniciada, y no parecía terminar pronto.

-Pero… Su Majestad, no puede hacernos esto! -reclamó Grey Shadow.

-Lo siento, pero ya tome mi decisión, general.

-Su Alteza….si me lo permite, no considero que sea una decisión estratégica prudente, nosotros fuimos creados para estar a su servicio y protección día y noche, no importa lo que pase.

-General, yo agradezco infinitamente los servicios que usted y su legión me brindaron en el pasado, y me siguen prestando a la fecha, pero los tiempos han cambiado, y aunque ustedes siempre sean mi guardia personal, ya no se requiere de un servicio de protección las 24 horas del día, como se estilaba antes.

-Pero…entonces cual sería nuestro propósito? –preguntó consternado el veterano militar.

-El mismo, pero ya no será indispensable que estén junto a mi todo el tiempo, esto les dará la oportunidad de buscar nuevas formas de adaptarse a estos nuevos tiempos.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero no es fácil –dijo Grey Shadow apenado.

-Puedo darme cuenta de eso, pero tras ver el incidente con Spike, y lo que ocurrió con la familia Apple, mi hermana la princesa Celestia ha externado su profunda preocupación, pues piensa que la próxima vez podría ocurrir alguna situación mucho más grave, y es mi responsabilidad evitar que algo así suceda a futuro, por lo que tendremos que hacer algo, y para empezar, le sugiero lea esto con detenimiento- con su magia, la Princesa Luna levitó un enorme y kilométrico pergamino, el cual puso a la vista del unicornio gris.

-Esto es para que usted y sus tropas vayan estudiando cuales son los decretos y protocolos que se han implementado, derogado y actualizado hasta la fecha.

-Está bien, su Alteza, como usted ordene -dijo Grey Shadow resignado, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Otra cosa, es mi deseo y orden real que usted visite a la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas, para que puedan ayudarlo en su encomienda de instruirle para adaptarse a nuestra nueva época.

Esa decisión no era algo que agradara al veterano unicornio, pues ya tenía pleno conocimiento del temperamento de la nueva princesa, el cual estaba seguro que se exacerbaría más de lo habitual al enterarse de lo ocurrido con su amiga.

-Su Alteza… es realmente necesario cubrir esa formalidad? –preguntó tímidamente el unicornio, lo que resulto en una mirada poco amistosa de su regidora.

 **-NO TRATE DE JUGAR CONMIGO, GENERAL! USTED FUE QUIEN NOS METIO EN ESTA SITUACION Y USTED DEBERÁ RESOLVERLA, Y ESA CONDICION NO ES NEGOCIABLEEEEE!-** dijo usando el tono de voz tradicional de Canterlot. Al ver a su subordinado impactado por lo que dijo, reconsidero sus palabras y volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Ejem….quise decir, es obligatorio que cumpla con esa encomienda, y hasta que cumpla su parte, quedará relegado de sus funciones, una vez que termine esto, podrá volver a su labores.

Grey Shadow no podía creer lo que oyó, durante años estuvo siempre al servicio de su regidora, obedeciendo sin dudar todos sus designios, pero esta orden le causaba graves conflictos internos, sin embargo desobedecer a la princesa a su cargo no era una opción, así que, sin tener otra opción, tuvo que resignarse y acatar el designio real.

-Así lo haré, Su Alteza, sus deseos son órdenes para mí -dijo el general, manteniendo su postura de reverencia.

-Excelente, me reportara cuando haya terminado de hablar con ellas, mientras tanto, designaré las tareas que sus capitanes y sus tropas desempeñaran esta semana en su ausencia, y espero no recibir mayores quejas al respecto, si no tiene más dudas al respecto, puede retirarse.

El general obedeció, se levantó y salió en silencio, dejando a la princesa en el Salón de los Tronos Gemelos, y se dirigió a las barracas. En cuando entró todos los legionarios se formaron para recibir a su líder, quien avanzo entre sus tropas sin decir nada. Los soldados vieron la expresión de su rostro y comprendieron que el general no estaba de humor para dialogar, así que se limitaron a permanecer en su posición, y cuando se perdió de vista, rompieron filas, susurrando entre ellos sobre los motivos de su junta con la Princesa. A su encuentro salieron sus capitanes, los cuales lograron teletransportarse a tiempo, gracias a la magia de Bolt Thrower. Una vez que vieron a su superior, se inclinaron ante su presencia.

-Señor, estamos aquí en espera de sus órdenes -dijeron todos al unísono.

-Nuestra princesa me ha encomendado ciertos deberes, mientras tanto, ustedes se encargaran de dirigir a la Legión en mi ausencia, como hacíamos en los viejos tiempos ¿han entendido?

-Señor, si señor! –replicaron los tres capitanes.

-Retírense y descansen, mañana será una noche pesada, en tanto quiero que se reporten con la Princesa Luna a primera hora- dijo Grey Shadow, y sin mayores explicaciones, se dirigió a su habitación. Se despojó de su pesada armadura, la cual dejó a un lado de su cama, y observó como el sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre el horizonte. Cerró las cortinas, dejando en total oscuridad la estancia, y se acostó en su cama, pensando en las encomiendas que tendría que hacer en esa semana, y sobre todo, como enfrentar uno de los mayores retos que su regidora le había impuesto: guardarse su orgullo para ayudar y recibir ayuda de otros ponies.


	3. Una platica milenaria (Twilight)

_Saludos, me ha costado escribir esta historia, pero poco a poco va saliendo, proximamente preparare las siguientes historias que seguiras a esta. Les agradezco a mis fieles lectores que sigue mis creaciones (Sombra02, Soldado Dragon, Veggeta blue y demás, muchas gracias por sus comentarios)._

 _Iremos algo lentos con esta historia, pero nuevas relatos vendrán a futuro, solo tengan paciencia, la Legión Oscura aún tiene mucho que contar y ofrecer._

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic, adaptación, Grey Shadow y la Legión Oscura, su servidor_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: una plática milenaria (Twilight)**

Un par de días después de la reunión con la Princesa Luna, y tras prepararse para acostumbrarse a las labores diurnas, Grey Shadow se dirigió a Ponyville. Llegó al mediodía y se aproximó a la biblioteca Golden Oaks, donde la Princesa Twilight residía. Sabía que tenía que enfrentar esa situación antes que a las demás ponies, así que decidió empezar con ella para dar inicio con su encomienda real. Caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, respiró profundamente, reuniendo el suficiente valor para entrar, tomó aliento y con su casco derecho tocó la puerta de madera. Espero un par de minutos, pero la puerta no se abría.

- _Tal vez no se encuentre en casa_ –pensó el unicornio-, _quizás pueda volver en un rato para…_

No pudo terminar la frase, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe. Pudo ver que era Spike, el pequeño dragón asistente de la alicornio quien se asomaba, y cuya expresión era algo sombría.

-Buenos días, pequeño Spike –dijo Grey Shadow- se encuentra la Princesa Twilight?

-Pase, Twilight lo está esperando, y no se ve muy feliz por ello –dijo el dragón con un tono de voz poco cordial, distinto a su comportamiento jovial y educado. Grey Shadow tragó saliva al escuchar esas palabras, pero trató de mantener la compostura y demostrar el aire de guerrero confiado que sabía proyectar. Entró a la biblioteca y para distraer su mente, admiró los libros que adornaban las paredes, los cuales databan de diversas épocas, algunos títulos conocidos, clásicos de la antigüedad, otros francamente desconocidos para él, de tiempos y autores más modernos. De pronto vio a la joven Princesa de la Amistad al fondo de la biblioteca; pese a la distancia, pudo distinguir en su rostro una severa expresión de enojo, y su mirada era tan pesada y filosa como un sable de batalla. También percibió una sensación de enojo que provenía de la pequeña pero belicosa pony, casi tan fuerte como cualquiera de las regidoras de Equestria. Con determinación y algo de nerviosismo, se acercó a ella, listo para anunciarse.

-Su Alteza, humildemente me presento ante usted para….

-COMO SE ATREVIÓ A HACER LO QUE LE HIZO A APPLEJACK? ACASO ESTA DEMENTE? PRIMERO SPIKE,Y AHORA ELLA? MAS VALE QUE TENGA UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA ESO! -dijo bruscamente Twilight, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al veterano unicornio, con un tono de voz igual al que usó cuando el general trató de "neutralizar" a Spike.

-Princesa Twilight, yo solo estaba siguiendo los protocolos de….

-NO ME INTERESAN SUS ABSURDOS PROTOCOLOS! ACASO NO ENTIENDE QUE MUCHAS DE SUS ARCAICAS Y PRIMITIVAS COSTUMBRES YA NO SON VÁLIDAS? Y ADEMAS, A QUIEN SE LAS QUERIA APLICAR ERA A MI AMIGA! QUIEN SE CREE USTED QUE ES PARA HACER TAL COSA! –gritó la alicornio furiosa y totalmente fuera de sí.

-Lo entiendo, pero aun así, hay reglas y usos que siguen vigentes para…..

-Escuche –dijo Twilight mientras tomaba aire, usando la técnica aprendida por Cadence-, estoy muy molesta por lo ocurrido, ¿Acaso no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias derivadas de haber cometido esa locura? ¿Sabe lo que está en riesgo para este poblado si Sweet Apple Acress cierra? ¿Cree que nosotras hubiéramos permitido que AppleJack fuera su esclava?

Grey Shadow no sabía que decir, estaba recibiendo con toda su potencia uno de los famosos y conocidos sermones de la Princesa de la Amistad, famosa en Ponyville por sus legendarias reprimendas verbales. Estaba acostumbrado a los regaños por parte de la Princesa Luna, de la Princesa Celestia, incluso de la realeza de Canterlot y otros oficiales a lo largo de su carrera, y podía soportarlos con el temple que todo militar debe tener, pero en este caso, se sentía totalmente impotente al no poder hacer nada para replicarle o explicarle sus motivos, los cuales en ese momento estaban de sobra para la pequeña alicornio, quien estaba cegada por la ira.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, su Alteza, y no justificare los motivos por los cuales pasó esto, pero soy un guerrero con palabra de honor, y estoy aquí para hacer lo posible para enmendar las cosas.

Twilight miró al unicornio gris con algo de recelo e hizo una mueca de repudio, pues no estaba tan convencida por las palabras del veterano militar, pero ella sabía también que él solo estaba obedeciendo las ordenes de las regidoras de Equestria, aun contra sus propios designios y convicciones, así que al menos si había cierta voluntad de su parte para solucionar la situación, así que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y una oportunidad de enmendar sus acciones.

-Bien, entonces comencemos, supongo que ha leído la lista que le entregó la Princesa Luna.

-Así es, su Alteza –dijo Grey Shadow sumisamente.

Con su magia, Twilight hizo levitar un enorme y pesado libro, tan grueso como un colchón y pesado como un saco de ladrillos, dejándolo caer frente al unicornio gris.

-Lo que le dio la Princesa Luna es solo una parte. Este volumen contiene todas las normatividades que actualmente rigen nuestro reino, tómelo y comience a leerlo –dijo Twilight severamente, como si fuera una estricta profesora aplicando un riguroso examen. En silencio, Grey Shadow abrió el pesado libro y empezó a leer su contenido; conforme iba leyendo, se percató que muchas de las antiguas costumbres de antaño ya no era validas, otras habían cambiado y alguna que otra seguía vigente, pero ya no eran aplicadas o requerían ciertas particularidades, lo cual significaba que había mucho trabajo por hacer con los lineamientos de su propia legión. Tras un par de horas, terminó de leer el grueso volumen y lo cerró.

-Listo, he terminado- dijo Grey Shadow con cierto tono de orgullo.

-Vaya, terminó antes de lo previsto- dijo Twilight, mitad asombrada y mitad escéptica.

-Aprendí a leer rápido, su Alteza, en la época antigua era necesario para atender con rapidez las indicaciones que nos daban las Princesas u otros oficiales, o también para estudiar tratados de magia en el poco tiempo libre que teníamos.

-No me imagino a usted estudiando algo distinto a cosas relativas a asuntos militares -dijo Twilight con cierta ironía.

-Es lo mismo que me decía mi amigo Nova, cuando estudiábamos magia avanzada.

Al oír esas palabras, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron como enormes platos.

-NOVA…..ACASO USTED… SE REFIERE A STELARIS NOVA? ¿UNO DE LOS MAS AVANZADOS ALUMNOS DE STAR SWIRL EL BARBADÓ?

-Así es, era un buen amigo mío, al igual que el resto de sus amigos de estudio –dijo como si eso fuera algo extraño.

-¿QUIERE DECIR…. QUE USTED… CONOCIÓ TAMBIÉN A GRAVITY IMPULSE, RUNSPELL, STARRY SKY, AURA BOREALIS, Y QUASARIS? ¿LOS MÁS IMPORTANTES UNICORNIOS DE LA ÉPOCA CLÁSICA? -dijo la nobel princesa totalmente fuera de sí. Al ver la reacción de la joven alicornio, Grey Shadow supo que podría usar ese conocimiento como ventaja para suavizar la situación entre ellos dos.

-Claro que los conocí, yo empezaba a ejercer mi cargo mientras ellos estudiaban para ser grandes archimagos, pero no creo que sea algo de lo que usted quiera saber en este momento.

Al darse cuenta de toda la valiosa información que podría obtener de tan distinguidos personajes, los ojos de Twilightl se abrieron aún más, destilando ternura pura.

-Cuénteme todo lo que sepa –dijo la alicornio casi suplicante.

Grey Shadow sonrió, pues sabía que esa sería una buena forma de calmar los ímpetus de la frenética princesa, así que decidió usar esa información a su favor.

-Está bien, tome asiento y le contare algunas interesantes anécdotas de esos grandes personajes, las cuales no encontrara en ningún libro de historia –dijo Grey Shadow.

Ambos ponies se sentaron en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Twilight, usando su magia y con una rapidez inaudita, traía un jarrón de té, un par de tazas, un enorme pergamino en blanco, tinta y su pluma, dispuesta a copiar todo lo que el milenario unicornio dijera. Ya acomodados y listos, Grey Shadow comenzó a narrar algunos fragmentos de historias de la época antigua, situaciones que vivió al ser parte de tan exclusivo círculo de amigos, quienes fueron considerados más adelante como miembros de la élite de los unicornios más sabios y poderosos de la Edad Clásica, en tanto él continuó con su carrera como general al servicio de la Princesa Luna. Compartió algunos momentos más personales, como la ocasión en que conoció a Stelaris Nova, cuando el unicornio gris era un joven potro recién llegado a Canterlot, mientras su amigo era hijo de un acomodado aristócrata, cómo fue que se hicieron amigos y durante un tiempo estudiaron juntos en la academia de magia de Canterlot. Le contó momentos más jocosos como los fallidos experimentos de Quasaris por obtener una piedra filosofal a partir de un nabo, el tiempo que Gravity Impulse dedicaba más para maquillarse que para estudiar, o la ocasión en que tomaron un elíxir fermentado de frutas producido por Runspell en su cuarto y tuvieron una terrible resaca por tres días, relatos que resultaban sumamente hilarantes para la novel princesa. También le contó momentos épicos como el descubrimiento de diversos hechizos por parte de Stelaris Nova, o el día que Aura Borealis recibió un premio por sus tratados de magia aplicada a portales dimensionales. Además, le compartió momentos tan emotivos como el día en que Starry Sky logró perfeccionar un hechizo de retroceso de edad para rescatar las cosechas de varios poblados que fueron azotados por la sequía, o el día que todos ellos decidieron ayudar a la población de lo que actualmente se conoce como Winscoltsin, usando su magia en conjunto para invocar un campo de fuerza mientras las legiones combatían a un ejército invasor, o como el día que se ofrecieron de voluntarios para curar a varios ponies terrestres que resultaron heridos en un combate a un fiero dragón durante las migraciones, o cuando Runspell casi pierde su vida combatiendo a un cruel monarca vampiro que amenazaba Canterlot con su ejército de no muertos. Twilight estaba totalmente extasiada y abstraída ante las fascinantes historias que el milenario unicornio le estaba narrando.

-No puedo creerlo, ha vivido usted muchas aventuras –dijo mientras escribía a toda velocidad.

-Así es Su Alteza, fueron años muy intensos pero también muy provechosos, por lo menos hasta el último día que pudimos convivir juntos.

-Por qué dejo de frecuentar a esos unicornios?

Grey Shadow bajó la mirada un momento, recordando ciertos momentos amargos que hace un milenio pasaron y no eran fáciles de recordar, pero al final, decidió revelarlos.

-Por Star Swirl, fue por eso! –dijo secamente y con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pero como, no lo entiendo –dijo Twilight intrigada al saber que su héroe de la antigüedad estuviera involucrado en eso.

-Verá, como usted lo dijo, todos ellos eran alumnos excepcionales bajo la tutela de Star Swirl el barbado, unicornios de gran excelencia, pero al final, seguían siendo hijos de ponies acaudalados y de clase alta. En aquellas épocas, había mucha segregación y discriminación, si uno no formaba parte de la aristocracia, no era bien recibido. Yo pude estudiar por la oportunidad que me dieron las princesas cuando era joven, pero muchos de mis compañeros siempre me consideraron como alguien de clase baja, incluso con mi rango de general, nunca pude terminar de encajar en esos círculos de poder. Ellos fueron de los pocos unicornios que me aceptaron sin importar clases sociales, y nos volvimos amigos muy cercanos, pero tuve que dejarlos a partir de esa pelea que tuve con ese anciano caprichoso –dijo el unicornio con rabia.

-A qué se refiere con eso? –preguntó la alicornio lavanda.

-Para Star Swirl, la magia usada en la guerra era algo deshonroso y reprobable para un unicornio, lo veía como un desperdicio de energía e incluso como una blasfemia. Un día me vio cuando les mostré a mis amigos cuando perfeccioné el hechizo trasmetamórfico inventado por Nova, que es el que uso para transformar a mis espadas de batalla. Recuerdo que me miró con un odio y un desprecio enorme, y me gritó frente a ellos, acusándome de ser un simple oportunista para aprovecharme de sus conocimientos, además de que mi magia estaba manchada por la sangre de todos los inocentes que hubieran caído en mis batallas. Nova y los otros trataron de defenderme, pero no se los permití, no quería que él o sus amigos pusieran en riesgo su reputación o sus carreras. Al final, Star Swirl me prohibió contactarlos, así que me aleje de ellos para dedicarme a mis funciones en la Legión Oscura. Después de ese incidente, fueron pocas las veces que pudimos vimos, y al final, cada quien tomo su camino y no volvimos a contactarnos, perdí totalmente la pista de todos ellos, así como yo salí de sus vidas.

-Yo…no sabía eso.

-Además, fue peor cuando se enteró que yo era el afamado protector de la Princesa Luna. Durante esa época, él veía con recelo a su Majestad, pues sospechaba de las cosas que iban a desencadenarse después, no digo que no tuviera razón, pero la forma en que se expresaba de ella me hacía enojar, y un día tuvimos una acalorada discusión por eso, nos insultamos y terminamos en muy malos términos, por eso no podíamos ni siquiera vernos. Aún recuerdo cuando dijo que yo solo era un _"miserable títere de los arrebatos de esa alicornio caprichosa"_ , de haber sido cualquier otro pony sin rango o fama, no hubiera perdonado semejante insulto y gustoso le hubiera cortado la cabeza como escarmiento –dijo el unicornio con ira en su voz.

-No puedo creer que él lo rechazara solo por eso.

-Así es, por eso deje de frecuentar a mis "amigos" y continué tanto con mis labores al servicio de Su Alteza, como con mis estudios de magia por mi propia cuenta. Afortunadamente, las batallas y exploraciones posteriores me permitieron conocer a la dirigente de los ponies élficos, una raza de ponies místicos y antiguos que eran conocidos como los portadores de la magia universal, y con ellos pude perfeccionar mis técnicas, pero esa es historia para otra ocasión.

-Sí, creo que será mejor guardar ese relato para otro dia –dijo Twilight bostezando-, parece que terminamos por hoy nuestra labor, solo espero que procure no meterse en más problemas.

-No se preocupe, su Alteza, con toda esta información es más fácil poder adecuar nuestros protocolos y le prometo que no sucederán más equivocaciones –dijo mientras se levantaba-, por el momento me retiro para seguir con mis encomiendas.

-Está bien, que descanse, y gracias por las anécdotas –dijo Twilight esbozando una sonrisa. El unicornio gris le sonrió también y salió camino hacia las barracas. La alicornio lavanda usaba su magia para ordenar el comedor, recoger las tazas y los cubiertos y enrollar sus pergaminos con anotaciones, mientras Spike la miraba.

-Oye Twilight, es todo lo que le ibas a decir? Yo pensaba que serías más enérgica por lo ocurrido con Applejack –dijo el dragón extrañado.

-Descuida Spike, parece que aprendió bastante por el día de hoy, además, mañana le tocara un reto mucho más interesante con el cual podrá realmente escarmentar –dijo la alicornio mientras sonreía, tanto por la valiosa información recabada como por la identidad de la siguiente pony que tendría que atender al milenario unicornio.


	4. Risas y lágrimas (Pinkie Pie)

_Saludos a todos, el trabajo me ha absorbido bastante, y esta historia no se ha dejado domar, tardara un poco mas de lo habitual, pero prometo en tanto traer una nueva historia que seguro les gustara. Les agradezco a mis fieles lectores que siguen con gusto mis creaciones (Sombra02, Soldado Dragon, Veggeta blue y demás, muchisimas gracias por sus atinados comentarios)._

 _Esto aun no se acaba, ira lento, pero no se acaba, solo tengan paciencia, las buenas historias toman tiempo, y sin mas preambulos, continuamos._

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic, adaptación, Grey Shadow y la Legión Oscura, su servidor_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Risas y lágrimas (Pinky Pie)**

Tras la visita a la princesa Twilight, Grey Shadow se sentía más tranquilo y animado, pues era la más importante de las encomiendas que debía realizar. Sin embargo, era solo la primera de las visitas, y aun debía lidiar con el resto de sus amigas, y por la información recabada por sus ponies de confianza, la siguiente era todo un reto, pues se decía que la pony rosada llamada Pinky Pie era alguien muy peculiar, con una actitud extraña y nunca antes vista, así que debía tomar sus precauciones para ver cómo manejar su extravagante actitud.

El unicornio gris llegó a la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner, la pastelería local donde ella vive. Espero durante media hora, mirando de reojo los alrededores y la fachada del local, tratando de distraer su mente. Era alguien muy puntual y el hecho de que lo hicieran esperar lo ponía de mal humor. De pronto y sin previo aviso, fue embestido por un torbellino rosado que lo derribó.

-YA ESTA AQUÍ, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –dijo Pinky Pie con alegría, mientras Grey Shadow trataba de levantarse, tratando de contener sus ansias de golpear a la pony por su "ataque sorpresa".

-Sí, ya estoy aquí, Risueña Pinkie Pie -dijo mientras arreglaba su casco y su armadura.

-Oiga, no sea tan formal, tómese este día como si fuera un descanso, además, no necesita todo ese metal encima a donde iremos, venga conmigo –y de un solo tirón, y de forma desconocida, le quitó al general toda su armadura, algo que no fue del agrado del milenario unicornio.

-Oiga, estoy de servicio! –exclamó el potro, ruborizado y todavía más extrañado por la inconcebible habilidad de la pony para despojarlo de su prenda y dejarlo totalmente "desnudo".

-No bobito, ahora está conmigo, venga, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer –dijo Pinky Pie mientras colocaba encima del unicornio lo necesario para tirar de una carreta que contenía una enorme caja llena de globos, bolsas, regalos y diversos materiales para fiesta.

-No comprendo, a dónde vamos? –dijo extrañado mientras cargaba la pesada caja.

-Usted solo sígame, ya vera que haremos muchas cosas hoy –dijo Pinkie Pie, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una libreta, la cual está llena de anotaciones, datos y citas-. Bueno, primero iremos a la escuela, hay una "cutieañera" que celebra la aparición de su cutie mark, después iremos a un cumpleaños en la casa de los Hoofington, luego una entrega de pastel para Lyra String, organizada por Bom Bom para su celebración de aniversario de su amistad, después una fiesta para Sunnyflower por la recuperación de su operación de cadera, luego la celebración de la fundación del Ayuntamiento de Ponyville, y…parece es todo por el día de hoy –dijo Pinkie Pie con tanta rapidez que el unicornio gris apenas entendió lo que decía.

-Fiestas, a que se refiere con eso? –dijo Grey Shadow algo intrigado.

-QUEEEEEEEE, NO SABE QUE ES UNA FIESTA? Acaso estuvo encerrado en una roca por mil años? Upsy, ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que si –dijo la pony sonriendo, comentario que no le hizo gracia al unicornio.

-Está bien, mejor corrijo mi pregunta: no sabe que es una fiesta, festejo, aniversario?

-Aaaahhh, creo que lo recuerdo…..son….celebraciones.

-Asi es! Yo le enseñare a relajarse y a di…ver….tir…..seeeeeee! Es parte de mi trabajo.

-Trabajo? Repartir bocadillos y otorgar presentes es un trabajó? Además, para hacer reír a los ponies teníamos a los bufones en Canterlot, eso no parece complicado –dijo Grey Shadow. Esa respuesta hizo que Pinkie Pie volteara de una forma lenta y espeluznante. La pony terrestre retrocedió para encarar al unicornio con una expresión de ira en sus ojos pocas veces vista.

 **-OIGA! LAS FIESTA SON ALGO SERIO PARA MI! LLEVAN MUCHO TIEMPO, TRABAJO, PLANEACIÓN Y DEDICACION! CREE QUE ES FACIL REPARTIR ALEGRIA Y FELICIDAD A TODOS LOS PONIES? ES ALGO SUMAMENTE IM...POR…TAN…TE, ASI QUE NO QUIERA USTED ENSEÑARME A MI COMO HACER MI TRABAJO, ENTENDIÓ?** -dijo la pony rosada con un tono de voz particularmente molesto y cavernoso. Grey Shadow no sabía que decir ante semejante respuesta y la intimidante expresión de Pinkie Pie, cuyos ojos estaban encendidos como carbones ardiendo, así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-OKI DOKI LOKI! Comencemos, tenemos una apretada agenda hoy –dijo la pony fiestera más calmada y retomando su actitud optimista y alegre. Se dirigieron al primer destino, la escuela primaria de Ponyville, donde un contingente de potrancas y potrillos los esperaban. El motivo del festejo era la aparición de la cutie mark de una pequeña potranca, un buen motivo para celebrar. Pinkie Pie comenzó con sus acostumbradas rutinas de fiesta, las cuales eran conocidas y celebradas por todos los presentes. Sus juegos, risas, expresiones, bromas, todos eran un variado y colorido catálogo de entretenimiento, y conformaban todo una homenaje a la diversión. Por su parte, Grey Shadow se limitaba a ser el forzado asistente de la pony organizadora de eventos, algo que no era tanto de su agrado, al ser un corcel de batalla, veía eso como un mero pasatiempo sin relevancia, algo que en su época eran labores atribuidas a los arlequines o saltinbanquies que los aristócratas contrataban para amenizar sus eventos. Sin embargo, comenzó a notar algo que no veía en centurias: los ponies reían, jugaban, festejaban era algo que pocas veces presencio en sus tiempos, algo que ni él ni sus tropas pensaron vivir para ver realizado: paz, verdadera y duradera paz. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño potro que lo tocó con su pequeño casco, sacándolo del momentáneo trance.

-Disculpe, me podría dar una de esas cajas de dulces que traen cargando? –dijo el potrillo con algo de timidez, con una mirada enternecedora, mientras señalaba unas bolsas que traía cargando en la carreta, las cuales preparaba Pinkie Pie para repartir entre los pequeños invitados, con dulces, pastelillos, bocadillos y algunos juguetes para las fiestas.

-Es cierto! Es hora de los bocadillos! Podría ayudarme con eso….asistente? –dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo un ligero guiño de ojo al unicornio gris.

-Ehhh…seguro, aquí tienes pequeño, disfrútalo –dijo Grey Shadow mientras usaba su magia para levitar una bolsa al potrillo, quien la sostuvo con su hocico.

-Muchas gracias -dijo cortésmente y se retiró a donde estaban sus padres, mostrándoles el pequeño pero significativo detalle. El resto de los potros y potrancas se arremolinó alrededor del unicornio milenario, quien empezó a repartir las bolsas entre los asistentes. Cuando terminó, vio a las potrancas y potrillos platicar a gusto, intercambiando risas y mostrando orgullosos el contenido de sus obsequios, además de ver como la "cutieañera" disfrutaba con sus padres el festejo. El siempre serio y profesional militar sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. Recordó que uno de los propósitos de su legión, además de velar por la seguridad de su Princesa de la Noche, era proteger a los más indefensos, en especial a los pequeños potros, quienes en su época eras los más vulnerables, y prometió que con su propia vida haría todo lo posible por protegerlos. Y verlos convivir y divertirse con total libertad lo hizo sentir que las batallas y sacrificios hechos por las legiones siglos atrás habían valido la pena, y que también las fiestas eran una buena forma de compartir esa alegría entre los demás. Nuevamente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Pinkie Pie, quien le llevaba un plato con pastel.

-Quiere una rebanadita? Lo hizo la señora Cake, y esta de…li…cio…soooooooo!

-Ooohh… gracias, Risueña Pinkie Pie –dijo Grey Shadow, agradeciendo el postre recibido.

-Bueno, espero le haya gustado esto, porque tenemos muchos otros lugares que visitar, saldremos en unos 15 minutos –susurró Pinkie Pie, quien retomó sus rutinas de fiesta para amenizar a los invitados, dándole suficiente tiempo al unicornio para ir repartiendo el resto de presentes y regalos, así como de disfrutar su pastel, postre que pocas veces podía disfrutar.

Terminada esa celebración, se dirigieron a las siguientes actividades que estaban marcadas en la libreta de la pony rosada. En cada festejo, Grey Shadow pudo atestiguar como Pinkie Pie daba lo mejor de sí misma para complacer y alegrar a los ponies, un entusiasmo y una energía que nunca antes había visto, el cual era recompensado por la aprobación y los aplausos de la multitud. Ver tantas caras felices y tantas sonrisas le hizo pensar que realmente la labor de la peculiar pony terrestre era algo necesario en las nuevas épocas, una consecuencia lógica de la paz alcanzada a lo largo de los siglos de lucha, algo que realmente ameritaba celebrarse.

Tras terminar con el último festejo, los dos ponies se dirigieron nuevamente hacia Sugar Cube Corner. El unicornio gris apenas podía jalar la carreta que llevaba y se veía extenuado, algo que no comprendía, cuando antes podía pasar jornadas enteras de pie, mientras que Pinkie Pie avanzaba dando pequeños saltos, sin mostrar ni una pizca de agotamiento.

-No se cansa…. por hacer todo esto….risueña Pinky…Pie? -pregunto Grey Shadow, jadeando y sacando la lengua por el cansancio.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, si, es algo agotador, planear todo esto no es fácil, y menos cuando es un día como este con varias celebraciones, pero soy muy dedicada a mi labor, y al ver como los ponies se alegran, es suficiente para mí, repartir felicidad y alegría es mi propósito, y es muy satisfactorio, pues la felicidad se expande como el polen en el campo, la risa es contagiosa, y es algo que es muy saludable para todos, en una fiesta nadie pelea, nadie discute, todos disfrutan y ríen, y si yo puedo hacer que esos ponies se olviden de sus problemas y tristezas y estén alegres por un rato, mi labor está completa, si ellos están felices, yo estoy feliz.

-Viéndolo de ese modo, tiene lógica lo que dice –dijo Grey Shadow.

-Yo sé que no es igual que su trabajo, que era proteger a la Princesa y al reino y hacer todas esa cosa de militares que hacia –dijo Pinky mientras imitaba movimientos de marchas y saludos militares -, pero quiero suponer que usted hacia su trabajo con mucha pasión, pues así es como yo lo hago, y si la gente está feliz con lo que hago, mi trabajo ha sido exitoso.

-Eso….es realmente muy sabio.

-Solo es lo que siento, y me hace sentir bien.

El unicornio no podía creer que, pese a esa actitud tan extravagante e incluso infantil que la pony rosada proyectaba, había dicho grandes verdades, y realmente era alguien que estaba dedicada a realizar su labor de forma tan comprometida como él mismo lo hacía siglos atrás. Él brindaba seguridad, mientras que ella brinda felicidad, la cual era igual de importante para los habitantes del poblado, y al final era lo que se buscaba tras tantos años de luchas: prosperidad.

Tras un rato de recorrido, los dos ponies llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner, donde Grey Shadow dejo la carreta con todas las cosas que sobraron del agitado día, y se sentó un momento para descansar y recuperar el aliento, algo que fue interrumpido por la pony rosada.

-Okie Dokie Lokie! Por hoy terminamos, y usted fue un asistente muy servicial, tal vez lo contrate más seguido para los días en que tengo mi agenda abarrotada –dijo Pinkie mientras abrazaba al unicornio gris, quien se veía particularmente cansado.

-YA SE! Como terminamos todos los festejos que tenía programados del día, que le parece si lo llevo a conocer a mis padres? Le aseguró que será toda una experiencia, son los ponies más animados y agradables que usted haya visto antes en su vida, no se arrepentirá!

Grey Shadow no sabía que decir ante esa respuesta, y tampoco era algo que quería imaginar, si ese era el comportamiento de la pony terrestre, suponía que los padre de Pinkie Pie serían el doble de animados y efervescentes, lo cual sería algo bastante problemático y demasiado para sus nervios, pero sin otra opción, decidió aceptar la "generosa" oferta de la pony fiestera.

-Está bien, risueña Pinky Pie, la acompañare, indíqueme el camino -dijo el unicornio. Ambos ponies emprendieron el viaje. El recorrido era largo y tedioso, pero el mayor reto para el general fue mantener la calma, debido a que la pony rosada hablaba sin parar de mil y un temas al mismo tiempo y a una velocidad inaudita, lo que estaba comenzando a desesperar al milenario potro, pero al no poder hacer ni decir nada por las expresas ordenes de la Princesa Luna, su única opción era aguantar con heroica paciencia, lo cual era una tarea titánica, incluso para las amigas de la pony fiestera. Tras un rato de recorrido, llegar a la granja de rocas de la familia Pie. Grey Shadow se asombró al ver que Pinky Pie proviniera de un lugar tan gris y monótono. La pony terrestre literalmente pateo la puerta con sus cascos traseros y entró a la vivienda.

-Ya llegue familiaaaaa!- dijo Pinky, mientras su familia estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa.

-Hija mía, sabeis bien que debeis avisarnos cuando pretendais venir a visitarnos, y quien es este sujeto que os acompañais?

-EEHHH, QUIEN….AAAAHHHH, SIIIII! es un invitado, digamos que es…..alguien que me han puesto como un asistente por este día –dijo jalando a Grey Shadow, quien apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa algo fingida.

-En ese caso, es usted bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada, yo soy Igneous Rock, mi esposa Cloudy Quartz, y mis hijas: Marble Pie, Limestone Pie y Mud Pie, y usted es…?

-General Grey Shadow, mi señor, recién asignado a Ponyville, y en esta ocasión vengo encargado de ciertas diligencias con su enérgica hija.

-MMmhh, su nombre me resulta particularmente familiar, si…..creo de algún lado…..tal vez lo recuerde después, gustais acompañarnos a la mesa?

-Sera un honor, señor –dijo educadamente. El unicornio acompaño al pony terrestre y se acomodó en la mesa, mientras Pinky se sentaba a su lado, dando brincos de alegría. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Cloudy Quartz sirvió a todos los presentes su clásico platillo de sopa de roca. Grey Shadow tomó un sorbo del peculiar platillo y comenzó a saborearlo.

-Mhhhhh, esta sopa es deliciosa, señora mía, me recuerda a la que una vez comíamos antes en el campo de batalla, cuando pasamos por Maresotta.

-Me alegra que alguien aprecie nuestra comida tradicional, y veo que la conoce de antaño.

-Así es, de hecho conozco un poco este rumbo, muchas rocas de esta granja se usaron para la construcción del Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles e incluso de nuestra fortificación.

-Aaahh, debe referirse usted a mi antepasado, Vulcanis Rock, quien prestó diversos servicios a la corona, aunque eso fue hace ya muchos siglos atrás.

-Es lo más seguro, las piedras de esta granja eran fuertes y sirvieron para construir una buena parte de Canterlot, tal vez las requiramos para futuras remodelaciones a nuestra fortaleza.

-Sabe, me está agradando, hace mucho que no sostenía una plática con alguien tan educado y que aun valora la cultura y las tradiciones antiguas.

-Ve? Le dije que le agradaría –susurró Pinky Pie al unicornio gris.

-Es un honor, señor mío, usualmente en mi ámbito de trabajo ya no se ve gente así tampoco.

-Y decidme, cuales son los servicios que vos desempeñais en Ponyville?

-Vera, soy protector de ese poblado, fuimos asignados después de despertar de nuestro encierro de mil años –dijo un poco más confiado.

-Encerrado? No es usted parte de la Guardia Real al servicio de la Princesa Celestia?

-No, yo pertenezco a la Legión Oscura, a cargo de la ….

En ese momento vio que los rostros de Igneous Rock y Cloudy Quartz esbozaban una expresión de terror y después de indignación, solo las hermanas de Pinky Pie se mantenían al margen al no saber de qué hablaban. Igneous se levantó y azotó su casco derecho en la mesa.

-YA RECORDE SU NOMBRE, ALIMAÑA DE MAL TALANTE, USTED ES EL SECUAZ DE LA USURPADORA NIGHTMARE MOON, LA QUE ATENTO CONTRA LA PORTADORA DEL SOL! HEREJE! IMPIO! ALIADO DE LA MALDAD! ENEMIGO DE EQUESTRIA! TRAIDOR!

-Oiga, no me diga así, soy un humilde servidor público y empleado de la corona…..

-LARGO DE MI CASA, LOS ENEMIGOS DE LA LUZ, LOS PROFANOS Y TRAIDORES A SU MAJESTAD LA ÚNICA Y OMNIPRESENTE CELESTIA NO SON BIENVENIDOS A ESTA MORADA! FUERAAAAA! –gritó Igneous. Viendo esa situación, Pinky Pie decidió intervenir.

-PAPAAAAAAA! Tranquilízate! General, podría esperar afuera por unos minutos? –dijo la pony rosada, mientras empujaba al confundido unicornio hasta la puerta de salida.- Espere aquí, en lo que hablo con mi familia y arreglo este ligerísimo malentendido.

Pinky Pie dejó fuera de la morada al unicornio gris, mientras podía oír como discutía con sus padres. El milenario militar estuvo casi media hora, sentado afuera de la vivienda, pensando en lo que había visto y oído. Suspiro entristecido al saber que aún había ponies que lo recordaban, pero por su traición, y la traición de Nightmare Moon, y que aun conocían ese vergonzoso episodio que muchos llamaron "la herejía de la oscuridad", algo que lo desanimo bastante, pues pensaba que ya había logrado sepultar esa parte del pasado que lo perseguía y atormentaba. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y vio a Igneous Rock y su esposa, acompañados de Pinky Pie.

-Papa tiene algo que decirle, señor Grey Shadow –dijo la pony rosada-, verdaaaaaad?

-Si…..mire, lo siento…mi hija me explicó todo, desde su resurgimiento hasta vuestra llegada a Ponyville, usted debe entender que las tradiciones son difíciles de superar y compaginar con el presente, así que….considero que…..le debo a vos una disculpa por mí anterior arrebato….yo…lo siento mucho.

-Descuide –dijo Grey Shadow un poco más reconfortado-, sé que para muchos nuestra legión aún sigue siendo vista como algo maligno e incluso herético, pero le aseguro que las acciones por las cuales fuimos castigados han quedado en el pasado y hemos sido indultados por las propias regidoras reales, y nuestro compromiso sigue siendo velar por la justicia y el bienestar tanto de las princesas como de la buena gente de Equestria.

-Ves? Te dije que ya estaban reformados, deja de poner esa expresión de tristeza –dijo Pinky Pie mientras movia las mejillas de su padre para que formara una sonrisa.

-Sabeis bien, hija mía, que no me gusta que hagáis estas escenas frente a nuestros invitados –dijo Igneous severamente a la pony fiestera, quien dejo de tocar sus mejillas.

-UPSIE! Lo siento papá! –dijo la rosada apenada-, pero lo importante es que ya se solucionó este malentendido y podemos volver a cenar.

Dicho eso, todos regresaron a terminar la cena y los dos potros continuaron platicando de cosas del pasado, en un ambiente extrañamente ameno en esa casa. Una vez terminada la cena, el unicornio se despidió amablemente de sus anfitriones y emprendió el largo camino a su fortaleza, acompañado de Pinky Pie. Sin embargo, durante todo el recorrido Grey Shadow tuvo que oír nuevamente una de las clásicas "platicas" de Pinky Pie, consistentes en diversos temas que la propia pony trataba, preguntaba y contestaba al mismo tiempo de manera frenética e incontrolable, una avalancha de palabras que pronunciaba de manera vertiginosa y con tanta rapidez que era imposible de seguirle la continuidad, desesperando al milenario unicornio a niveles nunca antes vistos, tanto que era la única pony que estaba a punto de minar su legendaria pero cada vez más escasa paciencia. Afortunadamente, logró divisar a lo lejos la entrada de su amada fortaleza, algo que le trajo un poco de paz a su alma, y fuerza para soportar lo que quedaba del recorrido. Una vez que llegó a su destino, iba a hablar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la pony con una nueva ráfaga de vertiginosas palabras.

-Bueno, fue un día maravilloso y agotador, estoy exhausta! –dijo Pinkie Pie mientras brincaba de un sitio a otro-, fue una experiencia interesante tenerlo de asistente, aunque le pondré un ocho de diez de calificación porque no vi que sonriera en ciertos momentos y le faltó divertirse más, no puede estar en una fiesta triste, debe verse más alegra! Pero hizo un buen esfuerzo, tal vez le pida a la Princesa Luna que nos vuelva a juntar para cuando tenga mi agenda ocupada, pero mientras, lo dejo descansar, en fin, adiosito! –dijo Pinky Pie mientras iba de regreso a Ponyville dando sus acostumbrados y característicos brincos.

El unicornio gris miró como se alejaba la pony rosada, agradeciendo a los astros que el día había terminado. Tocó a la puerta y sus guardias, al ver su expresión, lo dejaron entrar de inmediato. En su rostro era evidente que tenía los nervios destrozados, y avanzó con pasos temblorosos al interior de las barracas. Lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a su cama para poder reposar. En eso se encontró a sus tres capitanes dando instrucciones a sus tropas.

-Señor! Cómo le fue? –pregunto Whipslash. De forma imprevista, el unicornio se teletransportó a una montaña alejada donde usualmente iba cuando necesitaba desahogarse y gritó tan fuerte que incluso en Canterlot se escuchó su alarido. Una vez que terminó, se teletransportó de vuelta a las barracas, miró a todos sus legionarios fijamente y después habló:

-VECTORIA, TOMA NOTA: TROPAS! ESCUCHEN BIEN, A PARTIR DE HOY, SE IMPLEMENTA UNA NUEVA REGLA: TODO AQUEL QUE TENGA EL ATREVIMIENTO DE DESOBEDECER MIS ORDENES, SERA ASIGNADO A DESEMPEÑAR LABORES FORZADAS COMO ACOMPAÑANTE DE ESA TAL PINKIE PIE, QUEDO CLARO?- gritó el unicornio gris, lo que hizo que sus tropas tomaran muy en serio la nueva directriz. Dicho eso, se retiró a sus aposentos y cayó pesadamente sobre su cama, esperando a que amaneciera.


End file.
